The Day I Met Her
by Shagti2
Summary: Told form the point of a fan of Lara's, that is if she were real. Anyway, short but entertaining. And it's my first TombRaider fic, please don't kill me!


The Day I Met Her

By: Shagti2

It happened on one of those dreary days, you know, the ones when it would be the best for a funeral. The sky was a wonderful shade of gray, and a light drizzle was coming down from the sky. Luckily, I was indoors. Then again, I was in a rather bad mood that day, so maybe it wasn't. Lucky, that is.

I used to work at a music store in Manhattan. It wasn't a big franchise or anything, but it had its share of customers. The basic décor was retro seventies, complete with the tie-dye pattern walls, and lava lamps all over the place, though the light came from fluorescent lights overhead. Racks of CD's, tapes and even old records were all over the place. 

Damn place kept me busy, that's for sure. I usually worked the cashier, and it was a major pain in the ass. Math was never my strong point. 

Anyway though, on this just dreadful day, I never thought that she would be there. Of all people, of all days, she had to come. 

Lara Croft. 

I had the biggest crush on her. In fact, now that I look back, it probably bordered on obsession. I had everything about and from her. All of her books, her posters, everything that had something to do with Lara Croft, I had. Hell, and the money I wasted on Vaseline, sheesh!

Well I was just there manning the cashier, bored the hell out of my mind, hoping that I could just leave, or a some lightning to hit me or something to that effect when she came in.

I don't know what got my attention, what made me look up from twiddling my thumbs, but just something made me whip my head up. My eyes practically bulged out of my head, as I realized it was her. Even if she wasn't famous, she still could make men's and a few women's heads turn.

She was dressed in a pair of plain blue jeans, and a loose black t-shirt, but they still flattered her figure. In fact, in a way, showed it off. The red tinted sunglasses she usually wore for photo shoots and her adventures hid her eyes, which I knew where a delightful shade of reddish brown. The Yankee's baseball cap covered her hair, though the long ponytail came out of the back.

I froze up, not even having the state of mind to go and see if I was fixed up. Sometimes I'm kind of anal about that you know. I'm in pretty good shape myself, and I go to the gym whenever I can squeeze it in. But still, moments like those can make anyone self-conscious. 

As she started to walk over with a few CD's in her hand, I snapped out of it. I straightened my t-shirt, and smoothed back my hair, making sue it was in place, though I knew it was useless. My hair's cut that way.

Flashing me a small grin, She handed over the two CDs. With trembling fingers, I took them and looked at her choices. The newest Metallica and Orgy. A flash of inspiration hit me.

"Personally speaking, Metallica does nothing for me," I said. Man, was I surprised when I heard my voice. It sounded so calm, so controlled. 

She cocked an eyebrow at me, and I could have sworn I saw her lips twitch. "Oh, really?" she said, almost challenging me in that soft English accented voice of hers.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm not really a fan. Orgy, on the other hand, they're pretty cool."

She laughed at that. I actually made her laugh! Internally I was doing back flips and cartwheels… or where those just butterflies?

"Funny you should mention them. I don't much like 'em. There for my boyfriend," she replied, and folded her arms across her chest.

Crash and burn. She had a boyfriend. Just great.

"Well, you're boyfriends got good taste," I replied, with a bit of a mischievous grin, though I felt like bawling my eyes out. She smiled and handed me two twenties. I gave back her change and she turned and left. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back around.

"Hey! Thanks!" she said, as she opened the door.

"For what?"

"For treating me like a person," she said. Then she smiled and left. 

Despite myself, I smiled back, and waved. I learned something important that day: 

She had a boyfriend. DAMN!!! 

Lara Croft, Tomb Raider and the sort don't belong to me. IF they did, I'd be to busy telling their asses to IMPROVE THE GAME ENGINE!!! CONCENTRATE ON THE KNOCKERS ANOTHER DAY!! Anyway…. This is my first attempt at Tomb Raider fiction, so don't kill me now. All Suggestions and Comments to [Shagti2@aol.com][1]and all flames to [Shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoveitupyour@ss.com



End file.
